Gakuen on Ice
by Arisa-desu
Summary: Este es un fanfic ambientado en una escuela donde los personajes de Yuri on Ice son maestros o estudiantes. Habrán muchas parejas pero la principal será Vikturi (apesto resumiendo xD)
1. Primer Día

A lo lejos se sentía el sonido de la campana, la cual anunciaba que las clases estaban a punto de comenzar. Era su primer día de clases y se sentía sumamente nervioso y ansioso al mismo tiempo. Había llegado más temprano de lo que debía ese día por lo tanto había tenido tiempo de recorrer la escuela y familiarizarse con los edificios, le vendría bien saber donde a encontraba cada salón y facilidad. También había aprovechado de saludar a quienes trabajaban haciendo la limpieza y a los guardias, todos parecían personas muy agradables.

Cuando llegó la hora de ir al salón tomó una bocanada de aire y se ajustó sus anteojos. "Todo saldrá bien Yuuri" se repetía internamente, mientras avanzaba hacia el salón. Una vez frente a la puerta tragó saliva y abrió la puerta corrediza.

-B-buenos días alumnos!-saludo mientras entraba. Era su primera vez haciendo clases, pues apenas el año anterior había terminado sus estudios y aún así le habían designado ser tutor de una clase, agradecía la confianza, sin duda, pero de todas formas se sentía presionado.

Los alumnos se quedaron viendo al recién llegado maestro, inspeccionandolo con la mirada. Nadie se movió ni pronunció palabra alguna lo que hizo que el pelinegro comenzara a sudar en frío.

En eso una de sus alumnas se puso de pie y con una voz muy segura y autoritaria llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-De pie! - todos obedecieron -saluden! - todos repetieron la acción. Una vez terminaron la chica de cabello rojo se acercó a Yuuri- En nombre de la clase 3-2 le damos la bienvenida Katsuki-sensei-la peliroja sonrió y observó a sus compañeros quienes le dedicaban una ligera pero sincera sonrisa al recién llegado.

-Muchas gracias chicos... -la peliroja volvió a tomar asiento dejando que el pelinegro continuara-como algunos de ustedes ya sabrán, mi nombre es Katsuki Yuuri, este año seré su tutor y su profesor de Historia Japonesa- mientras se presentaba escribio su nombre en la pizarra y le sonrió a su grupo-alguna pregunta?

-cuantos años tiene sensei? - pregunto una alumna al final del salón, mientras reía suavemente.

-pues... - el pelinegro de rasco una mejilla algo avergonzado- acabo de cumplir 23 el noviembre pasado... -otra pregunta?

-tiene novia sensei?- esta vez la pregunta provenía de un chico, Yuuri sólo se limitó a negar sonrojado.

-ya, paren con las preguntas personales!-dijo la peliroja y todos le hicieron caso. Yuuri agradeció en silencio, sin duda alguna esa chica sería su mano derecha.

-bien, comenzare a pasar la lista entonces... - abrió el libro de clases y comenzo a llamar uno por uno a los alumnos, mientras los llamaba se aseguró de recordar sus nombres y rostros. La chica peliroja era Mila y un chico poco expresivo era Otabek, el que parecía ser el payaso de la clase era Emil y el galán era Jean Jeaques, pero el mismo le había pedido que le llamará JJ.

Sin duda alguna era una clase peculiar pero amigable, la primera hora paso volando se dedicaron a elegir a los representantes, Mila se ofreció de voluntaria y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, la peliroja también se encargó de escoger al segundo representante, para sorpresa de muchos eligió a Otabek , quien no se opuso ni mostró emoción alguna al respecto. Parecía que esos dos eran amigos o al menos cercanos.

Al terminar la clase, los alumnos salieron despidiéndose animadamente de su maestro, gesto ante el cual Yuuri sintió su corazón rebozar de alegría. Tomó el libro de clases y camino al salón de maestros. Durante la mañana sólo había saludado a algunos y cruzados miradas con otros, no sabía bien como relacionarse con el resto todavía. Estaba entrando al salón de maestros cuando sintió unos brazos rodearle.

-Así que tu eres el nuevo maestro! Bienvenido!- el pelinegro se giro para ver de quien se trataba. Apenas lo hizo lo primero que vio fue un par de ojos azules mirandole calidamente, luego notó un cabello plateado y una hermosa sonrisa.

-Viktor... deja tranquilo al novato o lo vas a espantar- una voz grave proveniente de una esquina llamó la atención de ambos. Era un muchacho de cabello negro, si no mal recordaba había hablado un poco con el en la mañana.

-Ah, Georgi-San -dijo Yuuri, aun siendo abrazado por el peliplata, volvió a mirarle. Acaso no pensaba soltarle?

-Perdón perdón, mi error-el peliplata se separó y acomodó su cabello- lamento no haberme presentado en primer lugar, soy Viktor Nikiforov, maestro de lengua extranjera-al terminar lo último le guiño un ojo al menor, lo cual provocó que este se sonrojara levemente.

-Encantado Viktor-san-dijo el pelinegro mientras extendía su mano a modo de saludo. El peliplata sonrió y aceptó el apretón.

-Por favor, sólo Viktor, Yuuri.


	2. Katsudon-sensei

Habían pasado ya varios días desde el comienzo de clases. Yuuri no había tenido mayor problema con sus clases, excepto en el 1-1 donde un chico por alguna razon parecía odiarle y le había puesto el apodo de Katsudon-sensei. Sólo porque había comentado lo mucho que le gustaba ese platillo. Lo peor era que el apodo había llegado a oidos de los maestros y Cris, el profesor de educación sexual no dejaba de molestarlo y acosarlo cada vez que podía.

Para su suerte, Viktor era buen amigo de Cris y lo detenía. Agradecía las intervenciones de Viktor. Fuera de la primera impresión que este le había dejado, con el tiempo había descubierto lo confiable que podía ser Viktor, era llevado a sus ideas y no le gustaba ceder, pero también era muy cooperativo y atento.

Entendia el porque todas las alumnas, y algunos alumnos, estaban detrás de el, incluso tenía un club de fans. Internamente se preguntaba si el algún día tendría uno, rió, eso nunca pasaria.

-Mira es Katsudon-sensei!- se encontraba a mitad del pasillo y escucho la inconfundible voz del alumno de primero. Era un chico rubio y de facciones delicadas, quien también se llamaba Yuri. Apenas se giro a ver al chico vio como Mila le regañaba y luego la misma lo observaba con una sonrisa.

-Disculpe a mi primo, sensei. No sabe comportarse-la peliroja volvió a regañar al rubio quien comenzaba a insultarla. Junto a ellos se encontraba Otabek, observando la situación divertido, o al menos eso pensó Yuuri pues tenía una ligera sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

-Katsuki-sensei... -escucho una pequeña voz llamarle desde atrás y en cuanto se giró pudo observar a Guang, uno de los compañeros de Yuri. A diferencia del rubio Guang era muy tímido y correcto, lo cual le generaba ternura al mayor.

-Que sucede Guang?- preguntó el pelinegro mientras el menor sacaba de atrás de su espalda un cuaderno. En seguida Yuuri comprendió- necesitas ayuda? - el menor asintió sonrojandose un poco.

\- No termino de entender las preguntas de la clase pasada-Yuuri sonrió enternecido y comenzó a explicarle con detalle el como y donde encontrar la información para responder las preguntas.

\- Quedó más claro?-el castaño asintió sonriendo y se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Yuuri observó como Guang de alejaba y continuó su camino al salón de maestros.

Antes de llegar se encontró con Viktor, quien le saludó alegremente como solía hacer con todos.

-Buenos días Yuuri! Que tal las clases?-Viktor se le acercó y abrió la puerta del salón dejando que el pelinegro entrara primero.

-Pues tranquilas... excepto con su clase Viktor!-el pelinegro se mostró un poco molesto, aunque la verdad sólo fingia-sus muchachos no paran de decirme Katsudon-sensei... Habló con ellos?

-Yuuri...-Viktor contuvo la risa y sonrió- claro que hablé con ellos, pero yo no lo vería como algo malo. Los alumnos sólo ponen apodos cuando 1. Detestan al maestro o 2. Cuando les agrada el maestro- Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y pasó su brazo por sobre el hombro de este- y estoy seguro que a mis muchachos le agradas, igual que a mi.

-ah...-el pelinegro suspiró y con un ligero movimiento se soltó del peliplata-si usted lo dice.

-tú-Viktor se puso frente a Yuuri no dejándole avanzar, el ojicafe le quedo mirando no entendiendo el porque-"si tu lo dices"-le corrigió Viktor- ya dije que dejaras las formalidades conmigo.

-...-Yuuri sonrió algo cansado, no era parte de sus costumbres ser tan informal con un compañero de trabajo mayor que el, pero Viktor sin duda alguna era muy insistente con el asunto- Esta bien Viktor, como tu digas.

Viktor se apartó con una sonrisa triunfante y fue hasta donde estaba Cris con quien comenzó a hablar animadamente.

Yuuri por su parte fue hasta su escritorio y comenzó a revisar las guías que les entregaría a sus alumnos el día siguiente. Ese día ya no tenía más clases así que aprovecharía de adelantar trabajo antes de ir a casa.

El día transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, el pelinegro terminó sus deberes y se dispuso a retirarse, cuando sintió que alguien le cogía del brazo.

-Yuuri, ven a beber con nosotros!


	3. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

El sol se colaba por la cortina de la habitación y resultaba bastante molesto la verdad. El pelinegro tomó las sábanas y se cubrió el rostro por completo, sin ánimos aún de despertar "que día es hoy?" Se preguntó mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo una pequeña punzada en su cabeza, tratando de hacer memoria respecto a lo que había echo el día anterior. Había realizado sus clases y luego había terminado unas guías y demases. De pronto sintió un brazo sobre el y entró en pánico "d-de quien es este brazo?" Se preguntó alarmado pero sin emitir palabra alguna. Se descubrió el rostro y notó que su habitación estaba algo diferente, porque... digamos que no era su habitación. El pánico le invadió en mayor medida y con algo de temor se atrevió a observar a quien tenía a su lado.

-Viktor-san?-se preguntó a si mismo casi en un susurro. Y las imágenes de la tarde-noche anterior llegaron a el.

Flashback

-Yuuri, ven a beber con nosotros!-el peliplata le había cogido del brazo y le observaba con aquella característica sonrisa suya.

-Beber entre semana, Viktor?- el pelinegro negó- creo que paso esta vez.

-Viktor... -Cris se acercó al ojiazul y paso un brazo por el hombro de este-te dije que no vendría, es más, de seguro que es un puritano que no bebe-dijo sonriendo de medio lado el rubio.

\- Para tu informacion Cris-san, aguanto bastante bien el alcohol-Yuuri por alguna razon se sintió atacado por Cris y no pensó mucho en las consecuencias que su respuesta traería, pues en cuanto terminó la oración notó como los dos mayores se observaban de manera cómplice mientras sonreían.

-Pues no se diga más Yuuri!-Viktor se acercó a Yuuri y le paso un brazo por los hombros-hoy beberemos hasta que el primero caiga! Así comprobaremos si es verdad lo que dices-el peliplata al terminar de hablar le guiño un ojo a Yuuri, quien se vio sin salida y no tuvo más que aceptar.

Luego de eso Yuuri recordaba haber llegado a un bar y comenzar a beber cerveza junto a Cris y Viktor. Una cerveza, dos, cinco, ¿diez? Luego de un poco mas de una hora ya había perdido la cuenta. Se encontraba sumamente mareado y para su desgracia Viktor y Cris lucían en perfectas condiciones. Fingió lo mejor que pudo y continuó bebiendo. Después de eso ya no tenía recuerdos.

Fin flashback

Volvió a observar a Viktor a su lado y agradeció que se tratara de el y no de Cris. Se observó a si mismo, tenía una playera que no era suya y le quedaba algo grande, seguro era de Viktor. Con cuidado quito el brazo del peliplata y salió de la cama lentamente para no despertar al mayor. Una vez se encontró fuera de esta buscó su ropa, la cual encontró en una silla cerca de la cama. Registró sus bolsillos hasta que dio con su celular, en el observó la hora. Apenas eran las 6:30, eso le tranquilizó un poco, aun tenía tiempo de alistarse y llegar a clases.

Tomó su camisa y la olio, apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos.

-Genial... -dijo molesto pensando en que hacer. No le quedaba de otra que despertar a Viktor. Se acercó nuevamente a la cama y comenzo a llamar al mayor-Viktor... Viktor...-no había respuesta, con cuidado comenzó a remecerlo-Viktor... Viktor-sa...-Se quedó a media palabra pues el peliplata lo había atrapado en un abrazo.

-V-Viktor-san!-el pelinegro intentó safarse del agarre del mayor, pero este lo tenía aprisionado.

-Hmmm... en que habiamos quedado Yuuri?... -dijo con pereza sin intenciones de soltar al menor-me sorprende que después de lo de anoche continues con las formalidades-la cara de Yuuri se puso roja como tomate ¿algo había sucedido entre el y Viktor? Eso no era posible, o talvez si? De verdad no lograba recordar nada.

Mientras Yuuri intentaba buscar una respuesta a lo dicho por el ojiazul, este abrió lentamente sus ojos y le observó detenidamente. Tras unos segundos no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

-Oh Yuuri... no pongas esa cara-Viktor dejo de abrazar al pelinegro quien al instante se separó quedando apegado a la pared más cercana.

-¿que... que pasó ayer Viktor?-preguntó algo nervioso no sabiendo si en realidad quería saber la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Pues...-Viktor se acomodó en la cama quedando sentado, llevo su dedo índice hasta sus labios y sonrió de manera seductora-hicimos eso... Y aquello.

-...-Yuuri se quedó de piedra, incapaz de moverse o pensar. No tanto por lo que Viktor había dicho, si no por lo que sus palabras habían provocado en el. Por alguna extraña razón aquello le había parecido sumamente sensual.

-Hey... Yuuri?-el peliplata se levantó dejando ver su cuerpo escultural como Dios lo echo al mundo: Totalmente desnudo-estas bien?

Ante semejante escena Yuuri no fue capaz de apartar la mirada del cuerpo de Viktor mientras las palabras de este seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza.

Al ver que Yuuri no reaccionaba, Viktor se acomodo el cabello y suspiró pesadamente.

-Es una broma Yuuri, no sucedió nada... Sólo quería tomarte el pelo-se excusó el peliplata, mientras de a poco Yuuri dejaba de tensarse y volvía a reaccionar.

-Viktor... podrías ponerte algo de ropa?-dijo finalmente el pelinegro desviando la mirada.

-uh? -sólo en ese momento Viktor se percató de que se encontraba desnudo- esto no es nada Yuuri, con Chris dormimos desnudos todo e-

-No me interesa saber lo que tu y Chris hacen!-le detuvo el pelinegro cubriendose el rostro-yo sólo...

-ummm...-Viktor sonrió de medio lado al notar que Yuuri estaba completamente rojo, pensó en molestarlo un poco más, pero probablemente el chico había tenido suficiente por una mañana- por que no vas a darte una ducha? Buscaré algo que puedas usar para ir al trabajo, de acuerdo?

-Gracias.. -Yuuri asintió y sin descubrirse los ojos salió de la habitación en busca del baño. Sin duda una ducha fria le vendria bien para despejar la mente y quizás lograría recordar en mayor detalle que había sucedido la noche anterior.

Mientras Viktor buscaba algo que le quedara al pelinegro, no pudo evitar sonreír recordando el espectáculo que había protagonizado el menor. Se preguntaba si debería contárselo, aunque quizás no ahora, de seguro querría cambiar de empleo si se enteraba.


	4. ¿Qué pasó ayer? (2)

Luego de una mañana algo agitada Yuuri y Viktor se encontraban camino a la escuela en el auto del peliplata quien conducía a una velocidad moderada. El mayor vivía en las afueras de la ciudad en un condominio bastante moderno y seguro, junto a su caniche Makkachin, Yuuri por su parte aún vivía en casa de sus padres, junto a su hermana mayor, en la parte antigua de la ciudad.

Hablando de sus padres, en la mañana luego de que ambos estuviesen alistados mientras tomaban desayuno, Viktor le informó que el había llamado a sus padres para que no se preocuparan por el. Yuuri se sintió un poco incómodo al saberlo, de seguro sus padres (y sobre todo su hermana ) le harían preguntas sobre aquello, pero de todas formas le agradeció.

Mientras Viktor conducía, observó de reojo al pelinegro, quien se notaba nervioso. La ropa que le había pasado no era de su talla aunque si de su estilo, por lo cual no se notaba tanto que no eran suyas. Viktor agradeció tener esos aburridos trajes aún guardados.

-Viktor...-llamo Yuuri mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos- podrías dejarme a unas calles de la escuela... No quisiera que los alumnos nos vieran llegar juntos-dijo con seriedad y un leve sonrojo en el rostro, el cual intentó disimular mirando por la ventana.

-Que tiene de malo que dos maestros lleguen juntos, Yuuri? -pregunto Viktor haciendo un puchero- Nadie se hará otras ideas, créeme.

-De todas formas-el menor suspiró, la verdad la opinión de los alumnos no era la que realmente le preocupaba, si no la de sus colegas, aunque de seguro Chris ya se habría encargado de contarle a todos lo sucedido la noche anterior, volvió a suspirar esta vez desconsolado, en eso sintió que el auto se detenía.

-Aquí estamos a 5 calles de la escuela-le sonrió mientras quitaba el seguro de la puerta para que el pelinegro bajara- por cierto, Chris no le dirá a nadie, ni yo~ Será nuestro se-cre-to~ -dijo para luego guiñarle un ojo.

-...- Yuuri no supo como responderle al mayor así que sólo a limitó a asentir mientras salía del auto- Gracias Viktor...

:::::::::::::

-Hey abuela!- Yuri y Mila iban camino a la escuela cuando el rubio vió a Yuuri bajar del auto de alguien.

-Ya te dije que no me digas asi!-le regañó la peliroja, para acto seguido observar en la dirección que su primo le señalaba. Alcanzó a ver como el auto se alejaba pero aún asi logro distinguirlo- Ese era el auto de Viktor! -se volvió a ver a su primo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Crees que él y el profesor Katsuki estén saliendo?

-Viktor con el Katsudon?-Yurio soltó una carcajada sarcastica- ni en un millón de años.

Yuri admiraba en cierta forma a Viktor y el imaginarlo junto a alguien como Yuuri no le hacia sentido, es más, ambos parecian sacados de mundos distintos.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de aquello~ -dijo juguetona la pelirroja mientras continuaban caminando a la escuela. En eso la mayor divisó a alguien conocido-BEEKAA!

El pelinegro al escuchar a la chica se detuvo en seco y voltió. Cuando los primos llegaron a su encuentro se limitó a saludar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-No te haría daño decir algo, no crees?-le increpó el rubio, quien de vez en cuando encontraba desesperante el silencio y la calma caracteristicas de Otabek. Ante el comentario del menor, Otabek solo sonrió ligeramente de medio lado, dejando algo confundido a Yuri.

::::::::::::::::::::

-Yuuri~ Buenos días~ -dijo cantarinamente Chris mientras se le acercaba al pelinegro, quien acababa de llegar- Creí que no sobrevivirias a lo de anoche...

-Chris-san... Agradeceria que no hablara de aquello en la escuela-le respondio cortante el menor.

Desde el rincón del salón de maestros Viktor observaba detenidamente la escena, aunque la verdad era que no podia quitarle la vista de encima al pelinegro. Las escenas de la noche anterior seguian apareciendo ante el, y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras hacia memoria.

:::Flashback:::

-Hey Yuuri- le llamó Chris mientras el pelinegro continuaba bebiendo su enesima cerveza- Quizas deberias dejar de beber...

-Es cierto Yuuri, ya entendimos que si puedes beber-dijo Viktor mientras se acercaba a Yuri y le quitaba la cerveza de la mano, acto ante el cual el menor, se molestó, agarrando el brazo del peliplata.

-Yo... estaba bebiendo eso... Viiktoor-dijo, mientras arrastraba el nombre del mayor, le arrebató el licor y le dió un largo trago, acabandose el contenido- Viktor-seeensei~ -le llamó, aferrandose a este.

-Yuuri?- El peliplata estaba algo confundido, miró a Chris buscando ayuda, pero el aludido solo se limitó a contener la risa ante la situación.

-VIKTOR!-le llamó con más fuerza el menor, ante lo cual Viktor como autoreflejo volvió a prestarle atención. Una vez tuvo la atención del mayor sonrió- Viktor... enseñame... enseñame a que mis alumnos... me respeten... como a ti...-lo ultimo lo dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas mientras se aferraba como si su vida dependiera de ello al mayor.

Viktor se sorprendió al escuchar al pelinegro asi, sabía que tenía uno que otro problema con sus estudiantes, pero de eso a pedirle ayuda, significaba que Yuuri estaba pasandolo mal. Chris en ese momento solo se limitó a observar a sus colegas mientras terminaba de beber su cerveza, estaba espectante ante que tipo de respuesta le daría Viktor.

-Pues, Yuuri... La verdad no sé que decir...-Viktor se pasó su mano libre por el cabello peinandolo hacia atrás- La personalidad de uno influye bastante pero creo que todo va en la confianza que uno tenga en si mismo .

-Y de eso si que sabes, no?-Yuuri soltó el brazo de Viktor, y le miró detenidamente- Sabias que tienes un club de fans? -el aludido asintió ante la pregunta- Claro que lo sabías! -El pelinegro volvió a aferrarse a Viktor y lo miró fijamente- Siendo tan atractivo... hasta un hombre como yo... -comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a los labios del mayor- se enamoraría de ti... sabes?

El menor quedó a escasos centimetros del rostro de Viktor y antes de notarlo había perdido el conocimiento. Viktor se encontraba un poco sonrojado por la reciente declaración de Yuuri, y sentia como su corazón se aceleraba un poco. Observó a Chris, mientras se aseguraba que Yuuri no cayera. El rubio se encontraba tan sorprendido como Viktor, pero solo atinó a sonreir de manera complice.

Luego de eso, entre ambos pagaron la cuenta y salieron del bar cargando a Yuuri. Entre ambos decidieron que seria mejor llevarlo a la casa de alguno de ellos, y seguramente el impacto sería menos si era la casa de Viktor. Viktor con ayuda de Chris metió a Yuuri a su auto y tras despedirse del rubio se encaminó a su hogar, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras y la mirada del menor. No pudo evitar sonreir y pensar que quizás había encontrado aquel al que andaba buscando.

:::fin flashback:::


	5. Amor a distancia (pt 1)

Nota de la autora:

Desde aqui en adelante iré separando los capitulos por distintas parejas, por ejemplo, en este capitulo me centraré en Guang Hong y Leo 3

Todos los capitulos que esten centrados en Guang y Leo serán "Amor a distancia" , y para las demás parejas que aparezcan más adelante (Otabek y Yuri, Miky y Emil, Mila y Sala y no sé si salga alguna mas en el camino, maybe Chris y Masumi(?) ) usaré distintos nombres solo para ellos~ en cambio los que sean Viktuuri tendran nombres ad hoc.

Eso~ Muchas gracias por su atención, y espero les guste x3

"Las relaciones a larga distancia apestan... "

El castaño suspiró mientras por décima vez leía el último mensaje que su novio le había enviado.

Guang no solía deprimirse fácilmente es mas trataba de mantenerse positivo aunque todo estuviera saliendo mal. Pero su novio tenia razón, el ser incapaces de verse por tanto tiempo apestaba. Su novio, Leo, había terminado la preparatoria hace un año y se encontraba estudiando música en una universidad algo lejos de su ciudad natal, por lo cual apenas y podían verse una vez al mes lo cual a ambos los traía algo desanimados.

\- Quizás podría ir a visitarlo de sorpresa este fin de semana - se dijo a si mismo mientras entraba al salón. Sonrió ante la idea, y observo su celular con anhelo. Se dirigió hasta su pupitre y tomó asiento, como de costumbre saco sus útiles, cuaderno y se dispuso a poner atención en la clase. No era bueno socializando pero tampoco era un inadaptado.

Esperó pacientemente mientras sus compañeros hablaban animadamente entre ellos, una que otra compañera se acercó a saludarle y luego fueron directo a Yuri, quien como siempre solo les gruñia a modo de saludo.

En cosa de minutos apareció el alegre semblante del profesor Nikiforov y con ello el inicio de la clase.

::::::::::::::

-Leo-kun!- el moreno se acerco y abrazó cariñosamente al aludido quien se encontraba algo distraido practicando algunos acordes en su guitarra.

-Pichit-san?- Leo dejó de lado su guitarra y le sonrió levemente.

-¿Qué tal vas con eso?- le preguntó mientras señalaba la guitarra del chico. Pichit y Leo se habian conocido en el primer dia de clases del menor, Pichit estaba en otra carrera pero aun asi habian logrado congeniar dado que ambos disfrutaban de las redes sociales, parecia algo tonto, pero para ellos era un gran tema.

-Pues... bastante bien- Leo tocó algunos acordes para mostrarle a su amigo que lo decia enserio. Ante la demostración Pichit aplaudió emocionado.

-¡Woooow! ¡Eso suena muy bien Leo-kun! Seguro tu novio estará feliz de oirte cuando se vean... Ah, a todo esto, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?

-Guang... Guang Hong Ji -dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco y esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa algo triste. El ultimo mensaje que le habia enviado no era nada amable o alentador para su relación, pero con el tiempo se sentia bastante mal en ese tipo de relación, siendo que antes se veian a diario.

-Que lindo nombre~ Me dijiste que estudiaba en la escuela de tu ciudad, ¿no? Mi mejor amigo comenzó a trabajar ahi este semestre... -sonrió con alegria y comenzó a buscar en su celular hasta que encontró una fotografia de Yuuri- mira, es él, quizás sea maestro de tu novio ¿no crees que sería una coincidencia enorme?

Leo observó detenidamente la fotografia, el chico lucia mucho mas joven de lo que debia ser y por alguna razon se le hacia conocido.

-Si, mucha coincidencia-volvió a centrar la vista en la guitarra, ante lo cual Pichit comprendió que el muchacho no estaba con animos de hablar.

-Bien, te dejo Leo-kun, hablamos luego, ¿si?- se despidió con un suave movimiento de mano y emprendió rumbo al salón donde tenia su siguiente clase, sacó su celular revisando la hora y decidió llamar a Yuuri, pues probablemente estaría en el receso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La clase habia terminado hace un rato ya y Guang se encontraba revisando los precios de los boletos de tren para visitar a Leo, agradeció tener dinero guardado de su cumpleaños pues no era tan barato. Habia ido una vez a verlo antes y no estaba seguro si recordaria el camino hasta la residencial donde el se estaba quedando. Comenzó a tener dudas al respecto, ¿y si Leo no estaba ese dia? Quizas sería mejor avisarle de antemano. Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y decidió despejarse un poco. Salió del salón solo para encontrarse con Yuuri.

-Guang Hong, buenos días- saludó el pelinegro mientras sonreia ligeramente.

-Katsuki-sensei... Buenos días- Guang hizo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, aquel maestro le agradaba, sentia que con el podia ser el mismo.

-¿Tienes un minuto?-la pregunta del maestro le tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso habia hecho algo mal? Ante la pregunta solo asintió, ante lo cual Yuuri sonrio levemente- acompañame, no tardaré mucho- el pelinegro comemzó a caminar rumbo a un lugar algo apartado de los demas alumnos.

-¿Que sucede sensei?- Guang comenzo a jugar con sus manos algo nervioso, no faltaba mucho para el cambio de clase y sin duda alguna la actitud de Yuuri le extrañaba.

-Hoy recibi una llamada de un amigo de la Universidad, su nombre es Pichit-kun y estaba algo preocupado por un amigo-Yuuri hizo una pausa, Guang no entendia que tenia que ver eso con el- su nombre es... Leo-kun, si no me equivoco...

-¿¡Leo-kun!?- como nunca, Guang elevó la voz, de verdad le habia sorprendido escuchar el nombre de su novio en la boca de Yuuri. Ante la reaccion del menor Yuuri solo pudo reir un poco.

-Si, Leo-kun... es tu novio, ¿no?- Guang se sonrojó hasta las orejas por la pregunta y solo asintió- ya veo... debe ser dificil estar separados ¿no? - Guang volvió a asentir, pero esta vez sentia como las lagrimas acudian a sus ojos.

-Hace mas de un mes que no lo veo... -contuvo el llanto lo mejor que pudo y se limpio las lagrimas antes de que estas comenzaran a rodar por sus mejillas- pero... ¿por qué le importa esto, sensei?

\- Pues... -el pelinegro se levantó de hombros y sonrió- tenia pensado ir a ver a Pichit-kun este fin de semana y como ya te dije antes, el esta preocupado por Leo-kun... Asi que me pidio que te llevara conmigo ¿Que dices?

-...- Guang se quedó en silencio observando a Yuuri, el ya habia decidido ir por su cuenta, pero de seguro se sentiria mas comodo si el pelinegro le acompañaba- Si, me gustaría...

-Bien, entonces hablalo con tus padres y me dices, ¿de acuerdo?-Yuuri removio suavemente el cabello del menor y comenzo a caminar en direccion a la sala de maestros.

-...G-...¡Muchas gracias Katsuki-sensei!-Guang esbozó una gran sonrisa y volvió corriendo al salón, pues el timbre ya comenzaba a sonar.

::::::: Sábado por la mañana :::::::

-¡L-lo siento sensei! - Guang acababa de llegar a la estación, se encontraba algo agitado ya que habia tenido que correr desde su casa- mi mamá insistió en que le llevara unos dulces para Leo-kun...

-No hay problema Guang Hong... me alegra saber que tu madre aprueba su relación...

-¡Nada de eso! Ella no sabe que Leo-kun y yo... -Guang se sonrojó y bajó la mirada algo avergonzado- ella piensa que solo somos buenos amigos...

-Hmm... Ya veo... -Yuuri sonrió y comenzó a caminar rumbo al interior de la estación. Guang le siguió en silencio hasta que estuvieron en el interior del tren.

-Me pregunto si Leo-kun estará feliz de verme...-Guang sacó su celular y observó el ultimo mensaje que Leo le había enviado "las relaciones a larga distancia apestan" De eso habian pasado ya varios dias y ninguno habia vuelto s escribir. El castaño apretó su celular en sus manos y suspiró.

-Todo estará bien Guang Hong... Ahora, si no te molesta dormiré un poco, anoche estuve hasta tarde revisando pruebas- Guang asintió y continuó el resto del viaje observando por la ventana del tren.

::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Eh? ¡Leo-kun! ¿a donde vas? - Pichit acababa de salir de su habitacion y se encontró con Leo quien parecia totalmente determinado.

-Pichit-san... Iré a ver a Guang Hong... No puedo dejar que las cosas sigan asi... -negó con la cabeza- necesito disculparme...

-Entiendo... -Pichit esbozó una sonrisa, pero inmediatemente se borró al recordar que Yuuri y Guang venian en camino- pero... ¿no será muy precipitado si vas sin avisar? - dijo mientras pensaba en alguna forma de ganar tiempo.

\- Es solo que no puedo esperar más... Guang se hace el fuerte, pero estoy seguro de que en este momento no deja de pensar cosas innecesarias... -Leo sonrió y acomodó su mochila- volveré mañana por la noche.

-Espera... espera...-Pichit comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, no queria su plan y el de Yuuri se estropeara, por el bien de Leo y Guang debia pensar en algo. Yuuri le habia avisado en cuanto tomaron el tren, si todo salia bien llegarian en una hora más- ya sé! ¿Qué tal si vamos juntos? Podria aprovechar de ver a Yuuri-kun... -Leo estaba a punto de responderle pero Pichit se apresuró en tomarlo del brazo y arrastrarlo hasta su habitación- no tardaré mucho asi que esperame, ¿si?

:::::::::::::::::

-... sensei... Katsuki-sensei, despierte -Guang comenzó a mover suavemente el hombro del mayor para despertarle, se encontraban cerca de la estacion donde debian bajarse, si bien el viaje se le habia echo eterno, le costaba creer que ya estaban ahi. Las maravillas del tren bala, pues en otras circunstancias hubieran demorado al menos unas 3 horas. Yuuri habia insistido en pagar los boletos de ambos pero Guang determinado, pagó el suyo con sus propios ahorros.

-¿hmmm? - Yuuri se talló los ojos con el dorso de la mano y bostezó ampliamente - ¿ya? Pensé que sería mas tiempo... -observó al castaño y sonrió, pensó en lo maravilloso que debía sentirse el estar enamorado, sobre todo siendo tan joven, por lo cual no pudo evitar sonreir al ver a Guang todo nervioso y sonrojado.

-¡ah! Se está deteniendo, ¡deprisa Sensei! - Guang tomó del brazo a Yuuri y lo arrastró hasta la puerta del tren. Se encontraba sumamente nervioso y ansioso, luego veria a Leo y el solo pensarlo provocaba que su corazon se acelerara.

:::::::

-¡Leo-kun! ¡Esperame un poco ¿si? - Pichit corria tras Leo, quien molesto por el retraso que Pichit le habia provocado al insistir en ir con el, se encontraba corriendo rumbo a la estación, si tenía algo de suerte alcanzaría a tomar el siguiente tren bala.

Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos al llegar a la puerta de la estación ¿estaba viendo bien? Justo ahi, frente a el se encontraba Guang Hong, charlando animadamente con un muchacho mayor, Leo se quedó estatico observando hasta que Pichit llegó a su lado jadeante.

-te dije... te dije que me esperaras... - Pichit de apoyó en el hombro de Leo mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Alzó la vista y al ver a Yuuri con el castaño sonrió de oreja a oreja alegrandose de haber detenido a Leo- ¡Yuuri-kun! -llamó mientras agitaba la mano.

-¿hm?-Guang fue el primero en desviar la mirada hacia quien llamaba a Yuuri y al darse cuenta de que quien estaba a su lado era Leo, no pudo evitar salir corriendo a su encuentro- ¡Leo-kun!

Leo por su parte quitó el brazo de Pichit y fue al encuentro con Guang, una vez estuvieron frente a frente ambos se abrazaron fuertemente. Guang contuvo sus lagrimas cuanto pudo, pero al escuchar la voz de Leo no pudo continuar.

-Lo siento, Guang Hong... No debí rendirme tan facilmente... - Guang enterró su cara en el pecho del mayor aferrandose como si la vida se le fuera en ello, mientras Leo acariciaba suavemente el cabello del menor.

Mientras los menores se reconciliaban Pichit se acercó a Yuuri y le saludó alegremente.

-Es bueno verte de nuevo Yuuri-kun~ Hiciste un buen trabajo trayendo a Guang-kun hasta aqui...

\- Me pregunto si de verdad hice algo... Guang Hong parecia determinado a venir sin importar nada... -Yuuri se levantó de hombros y sonrió mientras miraba a la pareja, la cual ahora se encontraba riendo. Por un instante Yuuri sintió envidia de ambos, y se preguntó si algún día sería capaz de amar y ser amado.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Notas finales

Lamento mucho la enorme demora en actualizar. Estuve en blanco por mucho tiempo y luego recobré un poco la inspiración, pero no fue suficiente... asi que este cap estuvo a medias por un buen tiempo...

Espero les haya gustado este cap, distinto y alejado de la pareja principal pero siempre quize incursionar un poco con estos dos

Este cap va dedicado a mi Massi-chan mi linda beta~ quien ama esta pareja


End file.
